


Something

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniel wonders if he even matters to Nigel





	Something

Friends were supposed to have each other's backs

Daniel had to admit it hurt him when he found that box of letters

There was a box that Nigel had kept hidden in the closet 

When Daniel was trying on some of his friend's clothing on he came across the box after it fell down upon the floor letters scattering all about 

These were all of the letters that he had written to Nigel during the 11 years that he was stuck in prison nor did he ever come to visit him and Nigel had never even bothered to even open any of them he went over Nigel's words in his head how his friend had sworn he read every single letter and he was beyond pissed off

Obviously he meant something to the other man for him to have let him even stay over at his house he accepted his offer gratefully and graciously 

Things had always been slightly weird between the two but that's the way the friendship has always been even with Daniel taking the fall for Nigel and going to jail for a crime Nigel committed the things you do for the people you love and care about


End file.
